kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hellfire Organization
The Hellfire Organization is a secret cabal of villains from across the worlds who seek to harness the power of the true darkness, and use its power to grant them access to the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts. They are some of the primary antagonists in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first forming out of the ashes of the Separatist Confederacy in "Birth of A New Era" before making their full debut out of the shadows in "The Journey". Story Origins Birth of A New Era The Journey The Chain of Memories A Year of Misery An Empire of Dreams Encoded Truths The Fantasmic Dreamtime Return of the Keyblade The Second Trilogy Inner workings The Hellfire Org originated as the Separatist Confederacy, only for its predecessor to fall at the hands of the newly created Darth Vader. The survivors of the group, mostly the Disney Villains led by Maleficent, regrouped at the Forbidden Mountain afterwards, gained new members, and rebranded themselves the Hellfire Organization in honor of the hellfire they shall rain down upon all worlds when they accomplish their goals. Their politics are that the two main leaders of the group are Maleficent and Hades, below them are the Inner Circle councilmembers. Below them in turn are slightly higher ranking world members. Under them are the lower-ranking world agents. Under them are the Acolyte teams such as the ones led by Mozenrath, Pete, and Baron Zemo. Their armed forces include the Goons, the Darkhearts, the Weasel Troopers, and all the various soldiers under the command of the individual Hellfire Org members Members Leaders *Darth Sidious - Founder and Secret Benefactor of the Original Separatist Confederacy *Maleficent - Co-Founder *Hades - Co-Founder *Emperor Gruumm - Co-Founder, now deceased *The Horned King - Adviser and Secret Mastermind for the DTD plan The Inner Circle Council-Members *Jafar *Ursula *Queen Grimhilde *Lady Tremaine *Captain Hook *Cruella De Vil *Jadis the White Witch - leader of the shortlived BlackFrost Organization *Shan Yu - formerly part of the Elite Dominion *The Dark Dragon *CLU 2.0 High Ranking Dark Masters *Doctor Doom *Oogie Boogie *Scar *Queen Cora of Hearts *Elphaba the Wicked Witch of the West *Davy Jones *Yzma - also serves as adviser for the Sorcerers' Society project *Doctor Facilier - former member of the Elite Dominion *The Mandarin World Agents *Captain Hector Barbossa - later betrayed the group to follow his own destiny *Captain Edward Teach - replacement for Barbossa as world agent for Port Royale *Shere Khan - formerly part of the Elite Dominion *Coachman Barker *Mother Gothel *Morgana the Sea Witch *Queen La *Mor'du the Demon Bear *Demona Demon Consultants *Mephistos Baphomet *Deathwing The Acolyte Teams The Elite Dominion #The Phantom Blot - secret compatriot to the Horned King #Loki Laufeyson - later betrayed the team to work under Thanos and the Galactic Empire #Merlock #Baron Zemo #Enchantress Amora #Executioner Skurge #Madame Medusa #The Headless Horseman #John Clayton, later replaced by Carnage #Abomination and Crimson Dynamo #Hecate #Constance Hatchaway #Brad Uppercrust III Pete's Gang of Idiots *Captain Pete *The Big Bad Wolf *Mortimer Mouse - joined the team following his resurrection *Creeper *B'rer Fox and Br'er Bear *Jasper and Horace Badun *The Sheriff of Nottingham *Negaduck - Leader of the Fearsome Five sub-unit squad *Fat Cat - formerly part of the Elite Dominion *Don Karnage *Abis Mal The Sorcerers' Society *Mozenrath - Leader *Dr. Drakken - The Evil Genius *Ayam Aghoul - The Brute *Madame Mim - The Dark Chick - formerly part of the Elite Dominion The Hellfire Descendants *Malaena "Lily" Lilith - daughter of Maleficent and Hades *Jamal Muhijhuno - son of Jafar and Queen La *Carlos DeVil - son of Cruella and Mr. Feinberg, raised as the son of Captain Hook *Evelyn Mills - daughter of Queen Grimhilde and King Leopold Half Members These individuals are not necessarily actual members of the organization, but have limited ties to it through chance alliances with the org's higher-ups or acolytes. *Bowser *Coldsteel *Frieza Gallery Team Layouts Birth of a New Era Marwoleath (Original Form) by rinkusu001.jpg|Marwoleath Enohart - the former attendant to Chancellor Palpatine and a secret founder of the Hellfire Organization Maleficent KH.png|Maleficent - the newly appointed de-facto leader of the organization in the wake of Palpatine's supposed death SW Queen.jpg|Queen Grimhilde - the former ruler of the Dwarf Woodlands and one of the founders of the organization Magic Mirror.png|The Slave of the Magic Mirror Lady Tremaine.jpg|Lady Tremaine - Head of the Tremaine household, and one of the founders of the organization Captain Dark KHBBS.png|Captain Dark - the disguised Pete sent to infiltrate and cause discord amongst the Royal Guard at Coruscant Beagles Boys.jpeg|The Beagle Boys - Pete's secret team of assassins and mercenaries Diablo.png|Diablo - Maleficent's pet raven Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer - Lady Tremaine's pet cat and spy Hades Animated.jpg|Hades - Lord of the Underworld and one of the first founding members Pain and Panic.jpg|Pain and Panic - Hades' imp henchmen Jafar.jpg|Jafar - Grand Vizier of Agrabah and one of the first secret members Iago (2).jpg|Iago - Jafar's pet parrot and familiar Ursula the Sea Witch.jpg|Ursula the Sea Witch - one of the first founding members Flotsam and Jetsam.jpg|Flotsam & Jetsam - Ursula's pet eels and eyes Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7902.jpg|Captain Hook - a former minion turned general of the Separatists-now-Hellfire Organization Mr. Smee.jpg|Mr. Smee - Hook's boatswain turned first mate Hook's pirate crew.jpg|Hook's Pirate Crew of the Jolly Roger Madam Mim.jpg|Mad Madame Mim Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-1071.jpg|The Goons - the original army of the Hellfire Organization The Journey A Year of Misery Pete (2).jpg|Pete - current self-appointed leader in the wake of Maleficent's demise hades throne pumbaa prank.png|Hades - trying to keep order in an organization that is falling apart under Pete's command Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2151.jpg|Captain Hook - one of the last of the original guard, assigned towards keeping an eye on Syndrome Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1810.jpg|Mr. Smee - remaining ever faithful to his Captain since he's the only bet for leading a healthy normal life of scuttling ships and cutting throats again Shan-Yu.jpg|Shan-Yu - currently in negotiations with both AIM and the Ten Rings, trying to quell the damages done by Killian's tasteless whitewashing arms race scam Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-479.jpg|Merlock - basically what Luxu was for the Seekers, but instead for the Hellfire Organization Morgana.jpg|Morgana the Sea Witch - Ursula's bratty sister who's very eager to prove her worthiness at a most crucial opportunity The-spectacular-spider-man-20091125103403851.jpg|The Green Goblin/Norman Osborn - secretly in league with the traitor Loki to forge a Cabal to one day overthrow the Hellfire Organization's failure of a leadership Syndrome.png|Syndrome - a two-timing backstabber eager to use both companies' resources to suit his plans Dead duck darkwing beelzebub.jpg|Beelzebub - enjoying watching Pete sweat in his failed leadership term Madame Mim.jpg|Madame Mim - brought back to life thanks to a deal with Beelzebub, which has not escaped Pete's notice for his problem concerning a lack of available generals Khan-gallery-03.jpg|Mr. Khan - the tiger revived in a humanoid body by Mim in order to serve Pete as a replacement crime boss/"legitimate businessman" should Norman prove to be too treacherous to continue negotiating with... Abis Mal.png|Abis Mal - Pete's only available option for Agrabah members considering his lack of progress in rescuing Jafar from the lamp... Gtbo25.jpg|Mechanicles - a hired inventor-mercenary sent to Collie Baba's pyramid to double-check for any remaining treasures left over from Scrooge's expedition Ramsley (2).jpg|Ramsley the Butler - secretly in league with the enemy to bring about the return of the Black God by manipulating both sides to do their bidding Denahi (Seeker).JPG|Denahi - an experiment conducted by Morgana to try and corrupt a potential warrior to the darkness Aldrich Killian.jpg|Aldrich Killian - secretly playing both sides of the villain war from both Pete's Gang and the Dominion XIII's incarnation of HYDRA to suit his vengeful ego War of the Realms Vol 1 6 Hugo Variant Textless.jpg|Malekith the Accursed - leader of the Dark Elves, secretly being backed by Thanos for an experiment in seeing the corruptive properties of the Infinity Stones in action Otto Octavius.jpg|Doctor Otto Octavius - Norman's former head scientist turned crime boss rival, though unwitting continued pawn in the plan to control New York Demona.jpg|Demona - knows something about Merlock that the others do not, and is using that knowledge to advance her own plans to overthrow Hades Winkie.png|Mr. Winkie - one of Pete's dummy underbosses Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-5971.jpg|J. Worthington Foulfellow - back for another round of criminal endeavors since Pete has promised him the big score should he successfully assist him... Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-6255.jpg|Gideon - also up for another round since where Foulfellow goes, he goes too. Hades with Pain&Panic-Hercules and the Arabian Night.jpg|Pain and Panic - forever at the bottom-most rung of the hierarchy to do their master's bidding An Empire of Dreams Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1792.jpg|Maleficent - returned from the dead by Dominion XIII's machinations to once more lead the organization...if only for as long as they'll allow it... Pete in Agrabah.jpg|Pete - once more back in the groove of serving as a faithful second in command rather than a failed leader 1304143482221.jpg|Peg - Pete's new moll and assistant in his criminal endeavors, sent to infiltrate Disney Castle to lower their defenses from the Disney side of the world... Big Bad Wolf KH.png|Zeke Wolf - the head crime boss of Sunset Horizons, now working as a new henchman for Maleficent's enterprises Three Little Wolves KH.png|The Three Little Wolves - Zeke's triplet children and henchmen in his crime gang, now working for Maleficent's forces Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-4373.jpg|Hades - once more allowed a reprieve from leadership with the return of his beloved evil faerie...but will soon come to realize how much he takes her for granted when it's little too late... Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2493.jpg|Jafar - transformed into a Djinn by his hastily made wish, and now having to work his way around his limitations to better the organization's agenda Disney's_The_Little_Mermaid_-_Poor_Unfortunate_Souls_-_Just_Your_Voice.jpg|Ursula - up to her old tricks and planning a new deal with a new customer to suit the Hellfire Organization's plans... Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4846.jpg|Shan-Yu - promoted to to the level of full-time general, just in time for him to be labeled as cannon fodder for the Dominion's plans to commence Barbossa1-PotCAWE.jpg|Captain Hector Barbossa - the organization's new go-to pirate captain for hunting down ancient treasures beyond your wildest dreams, much to the bitter jealously of his uncursed rival... Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1843.jpg|Captain Hook - no longer top pirate due to his constant failures, and may find himself of the chopping block if he keeps this up... Lady_Tremaine_cameo_in_House_of_Mouse.png|Lady Victoria Tremaine - trying to keep order in the new recruits, while also ensuring her own possible rise to power in the event the organization's benefactors make good on their promise to enact "budgetary cuts"... Profile_-_Oogie_Boogie.jpg|Oogie Boogie - the late arrival as far as revivals are concerned, and with very good reason considering the rather slap-hazard means of ensuring his revival in the first place... 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-5979.jpg|Cruella de Vil - planning a comeback in the criminal underworld with Jafar's support, and perhaps even more considering how much she's willing to stay within Dominion XIII's graces... Profile_-_Scar.jpg|Scar - the usurper king of Pride Rock, now forced to take action since Maleficent needs all the minions she can get for her inevitable uprising, while also having to deal with the consequences of his scheming finally coming back to bite him in the rear... Abismal.jpg|Abis Mal - now appointed as Jafar's new master, or rather as the new puppet considering who's really giving orders around here... Tai Lung.jpg|Tai Lung - a newcomer to the Hellfire Organization's ranks, brought on board by Hades to replace Shan-Yu for a good while his soul is resting from his traumatic demise... Dochopper.jpg|Doc Hopper - a corrupt fast food restaurateur with aims of greed and revenge towards a certain Mr. the Frog, which makes him prime real estate for Ursula to manipulate towards her own ends... Judge Doom.jpg|Judge Doom - an old acquaintance of Maleficent who masquerades as a leading member of Disney-Land's Royal Council, though with more secrets than even the faerie realizes concerning the Dominion's true goals for the universe... Babesinthewoods01.jpg|The Witch of the Woods - one of several bounty hunters hired by Pete and Judge Doom to hunt down Roger Rabbit to keep him quiet about the Dominion's goals concerning Taran's keyblade... Encoded Truths - The Fantasmic Dreamtime 2PromoQueen8.jpg|Queen Grimhilde - the newly appointed empress of darkness in the Hellfire Organization's ranks, carrying on what Maleficent began by plotting the conquest of the universe through the Datascape OUAT_Season_5_Episode_13_43.jpg|Hades - eager for any opportunity to regain his might over the cosmos, and one of the two masterminds behind the invasion of the Datascape Digital World Once_Upon_a_Time_-_2x09_-_Queen_of_Hearts_-_Cora,_the_Queen_of_Hearts.jpg|The Queen of Hearts - finally making her power play known among the organization's ranks, no small part due to Maleficent's demise opening up an opportunity for her insane scheming... A_Shady_Character_01_KHREC.png|Pete - given a second chance by Grimhilde to redeem himself after being fired by Maleficent, and now being accompanied by his newly wedded wife and partner-in-crime dawku1i-14805254-c9f0-4c2c-8c06-c39b0782a517.jpg|Peg - now fully labeled as a traitor to the crown of Disney-Land after her treachery is revealed, and on the run with her new hubby Pete Once_Upon_a_Time_-_6x05_-_Street_Rats_-_Production_Images_-_Jafar.jpg|Jafar - brought back into the organization's ranks by Grimhilde's desire for complete unity in these troubling times, and yet already he's plotting another coup for power now that Maleficent is currently indisposed of... hook-1991-movie-review-captain-smee-dustin-hoffman-bob-hoskins.jpg|Captain Hook and Mr. Smee - still going strong in the pirate business after all these years, though the former is starting to feel himself getting long in the tooth after a botched mission sparks his interest in mortality... Cruella-De-Vil-1996-4.png|Cruella De Vil - one of Grimhilde's loyalists in her own inner circle, and now sent off to establish a foothold in the criminal underground by setting up her operations in the little town of Storybrooke... Don Karnage.jpg|Don Karnage - world agent of Cape Suzette, sent to raid the town with the backing of a certain Mr. Khan... Dragaunus.jpg|Lord Dragaunus - world associate of Puckworld/Anaheim, having made a deal with Jafar to temporarily do some moonlighting behind the Empire's notice in exchange for getting a large cut of the Digital World's spoils if all goes well... WilsonFisk-BeginsTakingControlPrison.jpg|The Kingpin - down, but not out for the count, and already plotting his return to power from within his jail cell, though he must contend with Cruella for Grimhilde's favor in the organization's ranks... Profile - Dr. Drakken.png|Doctor Drakken - world agent of Middleton, and already working on his latest scheme to kill Kim Possible and take over the world with the power of the Bug Blox Shego.jpg|Shego - Drakken's eternally bored assistant, and looking for a bit more excitement in her criminal lifestyle Winkie_el_tabernero.png|Mr. Winkie - rehired by Pete's recommendation to serve as the front-man for Cruella's criminal operations in Storybrooke Yellowjacket.png|Yellowjacket - Darren Cross, an attempt by Pete to restore HYDRA under the Hellfire Organization's control Return of the Keyblade Category:Groups